Reunion Classroom
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Of all of Koro-Sensei's powers, all it took was a giant space laser to wipe him out. Or did it?


**May I present...Assassination Classroom!**

It's been seven years since the Class of 3-E had moved on from Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Kayano and Nagisa were at the sight of the old classroom they used to share, reminiscing about the fun times they had in that class. They were taking a stroll around the old campus.

"( _Sigh..._ ) Do you remember when Koro Sensei tried to make us stab him when he was hanging like a piñata?", Asked Nagisa.

"I do. It was still no use though. He was still too fast.", Kayano said. She points to a broken tree branch on a nearby tree. "But it was funny when the branch broke.", she began to giggle.

Nagisa smiled at her. "Yeah, that should have been a good time to assassinate him, when he was showing off. But he still managed to get away. At least we found out one of his weaknesses at the time." He took a look at the empty space they used for P.E. class. " _Hehe..._ Remeber when we made that giant pudding with the bomb inside?"

Kayano nods. "Yeah. I even called it my 'jiggly blade'. Too bad Koro Sensei found out about the bomb so soon."

The two continue their stroll down memory lane, most of which were about their failed, and somewhat funny, attempts to take the life of their former teacher.

Soon it was nearing sunset. The two sit on the roof of the old building as they watch the sun setting on the horizon.

"This was nice.", Kayano says as she leans back, using her arms to prop herself up a bit.

"Yes, it was.", Nagisa lets out a yawn. "Well, I think I should be going. I just remembered that I still have to grade my students' homeworks."

Kayano pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks at Nagisa. "Oh right, your students. How's that been going by the way, the teaching job?"

Nagisa shrugs. "Eh... It's fine, I guess. The students are a bit rowdy. Sort of like Terasaka actually."

"Well, I guess you should have picked some other school to teach then. Maybe even find another job?", Kayano replies.

Nagisa looks at the reddish orange sky, recalling what Koro Sensei told him during one of the job consultations. He smiles a little before turning to Kayano. "No, that's what Koro Sensei and I wanted. I wanted to be like him, and I'm not giving up on it."

Kayano nods, understanding her friend's wish. It seemed that Nagisa really wanted to be like their late teacher. _'If that's what he_ _wants, then there's no way for me to change his mind.'_ , she thinks to herself. "Well, if that's what you and Sensei wanted, then I understand."

The two stay there for a while as they watch the sun set completely and the sky turned to night.

Kayano is the first one to get up. "Hey Nagisa, shouldn't we be getting back? I have some stuff to do for tomorrow's shooting."

"Oh right. Yeah, let's go." The two hop off the roof and land perfectly on the ground. They walk to the front of the school. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asks as he put his hand out.

Kayano blushes a bit but hides her face as she tries to force herself not to blush. "N-No, no. I can get home by myself. Thanks though."

"Oh, alright. Well, see you tomorrow?", Nagisa asks.

"Definitely." Kayano replies.

Nagisa begins walking to the trail leading him back to the foot of the mountain. "Okay, bye!", he waves.

"Bye!", Kayano waves back as the blue haired assassin disappears into the night. She sighs as she recalls what had happened just moments ago. "Why can't I tell Nagisa I like him? I want to, but every time I get the chance, I keep acting like a little girl.", she says to herself frustratingly. She kicks the dirt she was standing on out of frusration.

As luck would have it, the very spot she kicked had some debris hidden underneath. "Ow!" She grabs her foot in pain. She checks her foot to see if she was injured. Kayano was glad to only have a small scratch. Perhaps she shouldn't have worn sandals today. As she made sure her foot was alright, she also glanced at the ground and spied something shining from under the dirt.

She got closer to it and noticed it looked metallic. Curious, she slowly tried to dig it up. After a while, she began to make out a form. A few more seconds passed, and a bit more digging, she takes the object out of the ground, wiping off the remaining dirt on it as she did. As she examined the object, she quickly recalled what it was.

"What's a knife doing here?" She thought for a bit. "Oh wait. This must be from one of those bounty hunters Nagisa told me about." She wipes the dirt from the handle of the blade and was able to make out a few letters on it.

" _Tch..._ Amateurs. There's no way Koro Sensei could have gotten hit by this."

Curious, she checked the blade to see if it really was still sharp. As she ran her finger on the side of the knife, her hand accidentally slips and gets a small nick on her finger.

"Ow!" She drops the blade and sees her finger bleeding and the droplets fall to the ground. She looks at the cut and frowns.

"Great! If my director sees me like this, he won't let me go out on my own for a week." She sighs. "Oh well. I guess I could just sneak out again." She takes out a handkerchief and uses it to cover up the cut. "Might as well get home quick. Wouldn't want to faint from a small cut tomorrow."

As the actress gets up and dusts herself off, she doesn't notice the blood on the ground disappearing. As she walks down the path, being careful not to strain herself too much and cause the cut to bleed out, the ground slowly begins to shift.

At Kayano's house...

The actress sat on her bed, reading her script for her filming the next day. " _Sigh..._ I hope tomorrow won't be such a long day. Nagisa and I promised to meet up again at the school. I just wish that the director will give me a break this time." She yawns as she puts the script on her nightstand before laying on her bed and looking at the cut on her finger.

With Nagisa...

He was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and preparing for bed when he suddenly let out a loud sneeze. "AAACHOOO!" The toothpaste spread all over his mirror and splattered him a bit. "Gross!" He picked up some tissues and began cleaning the mirror and sink. "Someone must be thinking about me."

Kayano...

"Tomorrow's gonna be another chance for me to let Nagisa know how I really feel about him.", she thinks to herself before shutting off the lights and finally falls asleep.

Back at the School...

The portion of the ground from earlier had stopped shifting. It slowly began emitting a white light before a small yellow vine grew from it and began wriggling.


End file.
